Frax
Frax is the secondary antagonist of Power Rangers Time Force and a robot in the service of Ransik, responsible for constructing the army of robot minions that Ransik sends against the Time Force Power Rangers. A robot himself, he dislikes Ransik's belief that robots are inferior, as well as the mutant's habits of destroying his creations when he is angry. This rage goes unnoticed by Ransik for much of the series. Frax's arsenal consists of a claw arm that transforms into a hand-like missile launcher. History Past It is later revealed that Frax is actually all that is left of Dr. Louis Fericks (portrayed by Jeff Griggs), the scientist from the future that attempted to heal Ransik of his poisoning by Venomark, a mutant criminal who was later captured and placed in the X-Vault. It was he that provided the serum that Ransik must consume regularly to combat the poison; Ransik destroyed his lab and left him for dead in return. Dr. Frax only survived by rebuilding himself into a robot. Frax harbours deep resentment against Ransik for this. Betraying Ransik Later in the series, Frax discovers the X-Vault, where the worst prisoners are contained. He releases many of them without Ransik's approval, including Venomark (an action that particularly angers Ransik due to their past history). As a form of revenge, he destroys all of his serum and runs away from Ransik. He begins constructing massive robots, run on powerful Trizirium crystals from Mr. Collins' lab. Frax's Demise In the finale, Frax is caught by Ransik with the aid of Gluto. Nadira, Ransik's daughter, comes to him after she begins to doubt her father's mission. Frax explains that the hatred and prejudice between humans and mutants is a vicious cycle, and he urges her to break it before being taken away and having his memory erased. He is then reprogrammed to obey only Ransik and to use his robot "Doomtron" to destroy his enemies. Wes is able to return and destroy Doomtron, killing Frax. Physical Appearance When still a human, Dr. Ferricks is a handsome middle-aged man with glasses. He was only seen with brown coat that have black collar and sleeves, and black pants with boots. He also wore black fedora and black raincoat whenever he went outside, and carry yellow umbrella. As the robot named Frax, Ferricks now have robotic body which primarily gold in color (the color was likely due to being painted). He also wore matching battle skirt and cape that vertically cropped in half, revealing the left side of his torso, left arm, and left leg that crudely built and not covered by armor plates. Frax also possesses robotic head that have prominent chin and large crest, a pair of robotic eyes that can moves to the sides with retractable mechanical eyelids and mouth which enable him to show psychotic-looking smirk (usually when mocking someone or excited). Trivia *Frax's Super Sentai counterpart is Gien. Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Tragic Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Creator Category:Male Category:Flashback villains Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Necessary Evil